NickeLost
by sky12isfalling
Summary: This is a crossover of Nickelodeon shows ICalry, Big Time Rush, Victorious, True Jackson VP, Zoey 101, and House of Anubis. Basically, there gonna be the survivors of flight 815, and its also gonna have the others and a few other characters that made lost awesome


Chapter 1: Kendall Knight

I open my eyes…I breathe in and out, I feel a sharp pain rising up and down in my lower back, I try to lift my head up to see where the pain is coming from, but I don't have the strength. The last thing I remember doing was sitting with my friends on a plane, Flight 815, we were leaving Los Angeles to go to Sydney. We just got done performing a concert during our world tour. Suddenly, the plane starts to shake; we fasten our seat belts, and tried to make it through.

While my friends James and Carlos thought we were gonna crash, Logan said, "Don't worry, this happens all the time with planes."

Boy was he wrong, because after he spoke those words, the plane shook twice as hard from the first time. The oxygen masks deployed from the ceiling. I put one on, and as the plane shook, my fear started to heighten.

That was all I could remember until the plane crashed. Oh crap, my friends, I need to get up, I have to find them, and it took everything within me to get to my feet. I noticed a tree behind me; I grabbed onto the branches and pulled on them to get to my feet. When I got up, it dawned on me that I was in a jungle, except there weren't animals running around like most.

I started to smell a fire, and I looked over to my left, and saw smoke start to rise from the sky. I ran towards it to see if there were survivors from the crash. I dodged tree after tree and found myself on…a beach. How the heck am I on a beach right now? I saw the ocean, it was clear blue and the waves were rocking forward. I heard screaming coming from my far left, and the fire smell started to grow. I looked and saw the wreckage from the plane. The left wing was sticking up from the sand. I ran over towards it to see what was going on. What I should've said was what isn't going on.

Passengers were running around scared and screaming, those who weren't were either dead or not able to walk. People who had injuries were gruesome looking. Fires were lit around plane wreckage. But what stunned me the most was seeing a pregnant girl holding her stomach calling out for help. I ran towards her, trying to see what I could do, except I knew nothing about taking care of pregnant chicks. I kneeled down close to her and did my best to care for her.

I told the girl, "Hey, ok, umm…you need to breathe. Just breathe in and out, in and out."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" The girl asked.

"Nope, but you seem like you need help but the father really isn't around."

"He was on the plane, but I don't know where he is."

"Ok, well until he shows up, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, I'm Zoey, Zoey Brooks."

"Zoey, great to meet you. I'm-"

"Kendall from Big Time Rush. I know, I love your band."

"Thanks. Ok, back to the pregnancy, keep doing the breathing."

Zoey kept breathing in and out.

I'm not exactly sure what to do. I've never been in a situation where I had to help someone with their pregnancy, especially when it came to a teen pregnancy. I wasn't sure how long the breathing thing would last. Maybe if I talk to her some more, the she'll calm down.

"So, uh…how long have you been pregnant?"

"Eight Months."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

Suddenly, a girl came towards us shouting her name. I looked over and saw her. She had a strange resemblance to my friend Camille back home at the Palm Woods. This is strange because I don't remember her coming with us. But the difference was that she had glasses and Zoey kept on calling her Quinn. She knelt down in front of her and basically did what I couldn't do.

"Is the baby coming?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, I think it's just pains from the crash. Oh, Quinn, this is Kendall from BTR."

"Oh my god, it is Kendall, I love your band."

"Thanks, what do we do now?"

"Well first, we should probably find her some shade. And…" Quinn stopped talking and looked up and had a look of horror on her face. I looked up to see the horror revealed as the wing of the airplane. It seemed like it was about to fall cause it would tilt back and forth.

Quinn said, "Ok, new plan, move away as fast as possible, and then find some shade."

"Good idea," Kendall said.

Quinn and I helped Zoey up and started running away from the tilting wing. As we ran, I would occasionally look back to see if it had fallen. When I turned it around, I saw it slowly start to fall and then realized this is going to end ugly. When the wing made contact with the ground, a huge explosion happened and made Zoey, Quinn, and me fall over. I didn't want Zoey to fall on her stomach and possibly have more damage done to the baby, so I summoned all the strength in me and managed to get Zoey to land on her back. However, Quinn landed flat on her face.

I looked over at Zoey and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

I looked over at Quinn, who had some sand on her face and a little bit on her hair.

"What about you?"

"I'm good."


End file.
